Wonderful PeopleOr maybe not so wonderful
by Windsor's Resident Elvendork
Summary: Just your average Lily/James fic. THAT'S AWESOME! SO this is my friend Bex's story and she has a great sense of humor, so you can be guaranteed that this story will be worth your while. R/R
1. Going to Hogsmeade With Wonderful People

Wonderful People(Or not so wonderful, depending on how you look at it..) By: Bex

**A/N: No this wasn't written by me, Renesmee-worththefight, it was written by my friend Bex, and she wanted me to post it on my account because she doesn't have one. So this is BEX'S story!**

Chapter 1: Going to Hogsmeade With Wonderful People

"Hey, Lils! Watcha doing this weekend? Going to Hogsmeade?" James asked his lifelong love, Lily Evans, hopefully.

"No, I'm staying here. I have a potions essay due on Tuesday," she replied.

"What?!" James burst out. "What is wrong with you? Staying at _school _on a _weekend_ to do _homework_? Why? I mean there's so many wonderful people you could go with!"

"You're right! I know! I've had my eye on Garrett Abbott for a while! I'll go ask him!" Lily closed her potions book and hopped up from her seat by the fireplace.

"NO!" James yelled as he pushed her back into the cozy armchairs. "I meant other wonderful people. People who are not Garrett Abbott...wait a second...Garrett Abbott? What's so great about him? He's not wonderful at all! He's not tall, handsome, funny, popular, smart, friendly, or Gryffindor chaser. How's he wonderful?"

"He is too handsome! And he's taller than me! He's hilarious and _really_ outgoing! He's in Ravenclaw so of course he's smart. He has plenty of friends so I guess he's popular too."

James grinned at Lily, "Yeah, but you're forgetting one thing. He's not Gryffindor chaser."

"Yeah, I know. You are. So what are you...Oh. Is this some twisted way of asking me to go to Hogsmeade with you?" Lily demanded.

"Game's up, mate." Sirius said, laughing, as he passed by.

"Well, yeah, I guess so."

Lily was ready to reject him, but something in his voice stopped her. James sounded sad, almost defeated, like he knew what she would say.

"I...um...sure, James, why not? I'll go to Hogsmeade with you this weekend."

His delighted expression surprised Lily slightly. Who knew he liked her so much?

"Score!" Sirius exchanged high-fives with James. Apparently he had been listening the whole time. Big surprise.


	2. Standing Up Aforementioned Wonderful Peo

**Chapter 2: Standing Up Aforementioned Wonderful People**

"So, Lils, do you want to walk together or meet up?" James asked Lily when they met in the courtyard.

"Come on, Prongs! Give the Marauders a little James time. You can meet up with Evans at the Three Broomsticks."

James glanced at Sirius and the other Marauders and then back at Lily. "Oh alright."

Lily watched as James and his friends walked up the path, leaving her by herself. It was obvious James hadn't wanted to leave Lily, but she was still a bit hurt. They left her by herself! How is that nice at all?

An idea shot into Lily's head. Of course! If he was gonna leave her by herself, then she was gonna ditch him.

She glanced back at them as they trampled up the path and goofed off. Then, she turned back to the castle and didn't look back once.

**BF/N(stands for Best Friend Note) Once again this was written by Bex, not me! Please review. She absolutely loves it when I show her you guys reviews! **


	3. Wonderful People's Arguing Ruins a Wonde

**BF/N: This is personally my fav chapter so far! I love it. Anyway on with the story!**

**Chapter 3: Wonderful People's Arguing Ruins a Wonderful Afternoon**

**(James POV)**

"Oi! Evans!" The beautiful Sunday afternoon's silence was shattered by Potter's angry cry.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? You never came, and I looked for you all over when we got back. Alice said you already went to bed. Plus, you've been avoiding me all day! Explain yourself! Now!" James stopped his strut right beside Lily as he reached her by the lakeside.

"Excuse me?! I have a feeling that I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you!" Lily screeched, her temper quickly rising to match his.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what it sounded like! You, James Potter, are nothing but an arrogant prat!"

"Dammit, Evans! What did I ever do to you?"

"You left me standing by myself!"

"That's why you stood me up?"

"Of course it is! What did you think?"

"You don't want to know what he was thinking, Evans." Sirius jumped in.

"Shut up, Padfoot!"

"Sorry mate!"

"Look, you could have just told me you wanted to walk with you." James said, turning back towards Lily.

"No, I couldn't. That would make it look like I like you like more than friends, but I don't like you like that, I only like you as a friend. I don't want people to think I like you like that when really I don't, I only like you as a friend. I don't like like you, I only like you. Does that make sense?"

"No! That doesn't make any sense! How do you expect me to understand that kind of logic?"

"How can you not understand it? It's clear as day!"

"Argh..women!"

"Argh..boys!"

They turned away from each other and stormed off in opposite directions.


	4. A Formal, But Not So Pleasant, Conversat

**Chapter 4: A Formal, But Not So Pleasant, Conversation**

**(James POV)**

James cautiously walked closer to where Lily sat. It had been a week since their Sunday brawl. Neither had spoken to the other since. Lily even went so far as to leave whatever room he was in as fast as possible. It was obvious by the way Lily had stiffened that she knew he was near her, but at least she hadn't left...yet.

He sat in an armchair not far from her and opened his book about Quidditch. He tried to focus on reading his book, but knowing Lily was near him was too distracting.

Finally, he peered at her over his book. Her glowing green eyes met his hazel ones and held his gaze with a defiant stare.

"Oh! Hello, Lily. What are you doing?" James asked casually.

"Homework." She replied shortly. It was all James could do to keep in his seat rather then jump for the joy her voice caused him.

"Oh? For what class?" James struggled to keep his voice calm.

"Transfiguration. If you'll excuse me." Lily gathered her books, stood, and brushed past him. Why is it the one girl he cares about is the one girl that hates him?

**Please Review! **


	5. A Simple Request Sirius

Chapter 5: A Simple Request (Sirius)

"Lily! Lily! Hey! Wait up for me! Come on, Evans!" Sirius jogged after Lily, trying to catch up with her as she walked beside Alice on their way to Potions. She came to an abrupt stop and glared at him.

"What do you want, Black?"

"Look, James is really torn up that you won't talk to him. And guess who has to hear about it? Yeah, you guessed right, me. It's getting so annoying. Wait, no…it got annoying the day you two got in that stupid fight. Oh yeah, when was that? Two and a half weeks ago? Exactly. So can you please get over yourself and just forgive him already? Please?" Before Lily could answer to his request, he sped past her and entered the dungeons.


	6. The Truth Comes Out Lily

Chapter 6: The Truth Comes Out (Lily)

Lily sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, trying very hard to concentrate in her Ancient Runes. However, James was sitting just a few feet away with the other Marauders, and she couldn't keep her eyes off him for very long.

"Just go and apologize," Alice demanded, noticing for the fifth time where Lily was looking.

"I couldn't possibly do that, then he might think I like him."

"But you _do_ like him," Alice reminded her, not for the first time that day.

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"I do not."

"No you don't"

"Yes I do."

"HA! Gotcha! You see. Didn't I always say you liked James Potter? And I was right!" Alice grinned a smug smile and stared coyly at Lily's red face.

Lily stood up and yelled, mainly to try to cover up her embarrassment, "So what if I like him? Is there a problem with that? Is there something wrong with liking James Potter? I shouldn't think so since half the bloody school seems to! But what do you expect me to do about it? I can't just walk up to him and say, I'm sorry, and I really like you!"

Alice stared at Lily, her mouth opened wide in amazement, her eyes bigger than a house elf's. Lily calmed slightly as she tried to see what Alice was so amazed by. Then she noticed the quiet. Lily peered around the room. Every face was staring at her, but there was one face she looked for in particular. However, where everybody else's face was covered with surprise, his had happiness written all over it. No, not happiness, he looked more ecstatic than happy.

I broke away from his intense gaze and looked down at the floor, trying to get the feeling of everybody's eyes off me. Alice made a soft sound and I looked up to see what was happening. James was walking to the notice board. In his hand was a sheet of clean parchment and a quill dripping with ink. Everyone watched as he reached the board and quickly wrote something on the parchment.

He pinned it to the board, and loudly said, "Okay, all of you know I've been saying for the past seven years that Evans would realize she liked me eventually. It is on this day that she has finally seen the light. Congrats, Lily." He walked up to his dormitory with the Marauders following close behind. The second their door shut, everyone jumped up and ran to the board to read what his parchment said.

Lily stood and cautiously walked over. The large crowd of people roaring with laughter parted for her to read it. Behind her, Alice let out a giggle as she read the big black letters.

**I TOLD YOU SO.**

_**BF/N: New chapter in my BFF's story! Everyone review please! She Siriusly loves it when you guys do! She's given me up to 13 chapters, so I'll update the next chapter when I get 3 reviews! 3! Come on people! It's not that hard! **_


	7. A Complicated Date Lily

Chapter 7: A Complicated Date (Lily)

"Come on, Evans. When I asked you for a study date, we both know I didn't have any studying I mind. Give me a break. We've been at this for four hours. Can't we stop with your idea of a date and start with mine?" James pleaded with his girlfriend.

"We have the Transfiguration test tomorrow, and I for one, intend on passing it with an Outstanding," Lily admonished him, referring to the N.E.W.T.s that were to start tomorrow.

"We have plenty of time until the test, it's _tomorrow_, we could totally be doing something else _right now._ Please?"

In answer to his question, Lily leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "There. Now let's get back to studying."

James groaned and grabbed Lily's hand. She looked up from her book in surprise. "James? What are you-"

Her unfinished question was answered when he pulled her to him and kissed her soundly on the lips. She tried to pull away, but he had a firm grip on her arms.

She struggled slightly, but stopped when he murmured, his lips still on hers, "I love you, Evans."

Lily threw her arms around his neck, such was the joy this sentence caused her. He quickly responded to her enthusiasm with a much deeper kiss.

Lily's mind went numb. All thoughts of Transformation…uh…Transmutation…no… Transfiguration had left her head. She had a one-track mind right now and all she wanted to think about was how to make this last, who cares about Transfiguration?

Then, slowly James pulled away. He reached up for Lily's arms and unhooked them from his neck. He brushed a hair out of her face and smiled. Then, the huge grin never leaving his face, he scooted away from her and pulled his Transfiguration book towards him.

"James! What are you doing?"

"Studying."

"Why?"

"The Transfiguration exam is tomorrow, I don't want to fail it. I have to make sure I know this stuff."

"James!"

"Yes, that is my name, please don't wear it out."

"James!"

"It's wearing."

"Yeah right. Get over yourself. What happened to you not wanting to study?"

"I changed my mind."

T

his is infuriating! "Why did you change your mind?"

"I decided that studying is more important than kissing is."

"No it's not!"

James looked shocked as this proclamation left Lily's mouth.

"What?!"

"Yeah, you heard me. Studying is not more important than kissing."

James grinned, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." He scooted back towards her, however, before he could make it all the way across the seat to her, she flung herself onto him and they happily began kissing again.


End file.
